Falling
by Junjou-is-pureheart
Summary: For the kinkmeme. In all those years of chasing and hating, Izaya always thought that he had the upper hand. He thought he had always been on the top, while Shizuo was the one seeking for him from below. But he was wrong. Shizaya


**Complication chapter 11 should be posted in few days, sorry to keep you waiting .**

**For now, enjoy another oneshot.**

"IIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAAAA!

A loud angry shout roared in the road with Izaya's laughter echoed alongside that roar. People who were already understood of Ikebukuro's weirdness and craziness would ignored them and went on with their life, pretending not to care of the chase that was happening again in a certain place in Ikebukuro.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FLEAA!"

The brunette kept laughing while taunting the bartender suited blonde who was chasing him behind. "Ahahaha, so noisy Shizu-chan! Can I ever shopping in peace when you're around? So cruel~"

"SHUT UP, FLEA. There's no peace when you're still alive!" Shizuo roared angrily, glaring at the younger man in front of him. Their daily chasing games were always like this, with hatred tying the strong bond between them. Izaya slipped into an old, unused building and Shizuo threw a vending machine to him before he followed. It missed, in which Izaya gave Shizuo a small taunting smirk. Not wanting to lose, Shizuo grabbed the nearest street sign and chased after the fur trimmed coated man to the building.

When he got into the building, the ex-bartender had lost track of Izaya. But Izaya's taunting laughter and loud steps from the upper floor gave the blonde signs where he was. Shizuo smirked, and he ran after him, noticing the stairs that lead to the highest floor. Shizuo opened the door and felt a hard wind rushed to his face, before noticing the beautiful sunset in front of his eyes. Shizuo's eyes widened, dancing in amazement.

"Isn't the view fascinating?" A playful voice rang in his ear. Shizuo quickly snapped from the beautiful scene and caught Izaya's presence in front of him. Shizuo growled at the brunette ha hated so much for years. "Flea... there's no more place to run."

Izaya chuckled. "That's not a very romantic thing to say in a place like this." The brunette then smirked at the taller blonde. "You're right though. I can't run away from this place. It's too far to jump from here to another building. Most likely I will fall if I do that."

Shizuo grinned, feeling thrilled for finally had Izaya cornered. They were on the top of the building, and there was no escape. Shizuo stepped forward, grinning even more when he noticed Izaya quickly stepped backward. The brunette still wearing his arrogant smirk, trying to keep his cool, but Shizuo knew he was nervous for miscalculating the place where he should have ran to.

"Finally have you cornered..." Shizuo muttered. "What should I do now? Kill you? Throw you from here?"

Izaya chuckled. "Now now Shizu-chan. You don't want to be accused for killing a helpless person here, right? There are so many people down there. They can see you from there."

"Fuck those people. I finally have you, the nightmare of my life, in my grasp. You think I will let this chance slipped away?"

"So ruude..." Izaya pouted, his hand gripping the switchblade he had beedn hiding in his coat tightly. "Though here I presented you the place where you can see the most beautiful sunset."

Shizuo didn't reply. He knew that Izaya was just playing words with him, but the flea was true. Shizuo stared at the sunset once again, feeling the warmth wind againts his body.

"...it is a beautiful view." He mumbled softly. Turning his gaze from the brunette.

Izaya smirked and pulled out his switchblade, using the chance when Shizuo's gaze off from him to stab him and escape. Shizuo's golden eyes widened in shock when he saw a slight of Izaya's smirk before he felt the blade rammed into his skin.

Izaya stepped backward. His red, sharp eyes widened in shock, and his body was trembling.

He was afraid of death, hell _he was scared of it_.

Just to think that there was only nothingness behind death, and nothing else, made him shivered.

That's why, when Shizuo was unaffected with his switchblade at all, and walking towards him with angry, fury eyes, Izaya realized that he probably would die, and he was scared.

The blood kept pouring out from the debt collector's body, but Shizuo didn't seem to be in pain at all. Instead he kept his eyes on Izaya, eyes furious and teeth gritting as he made his way to the informant. Izaya stepped backward again, before he realized that ihe was already in corner before he fall. Izaya then stared at Shizuo with shocked, widening eyes.

_He's a monster._

He really is.

"Izaaayaaaa..." Shizuo growled, tone of fury and rage could be heard on his venomous, low growl. Shizuo pulled out the switchblade from his bloody stomach, before swung it in front of Izaya with threatening move. "You seem to still have guts to stab me, HUUH? So you don't mind at all if I kill you here, NOW, HUUUH?" Izaya's breath hitched, and he sweated badly, feeling never more scared to his own switchblade than now.

Shizuo slowly used the blade near Izaya's neck, in which made the smaller man shut his eyes, and whimpered when he felt his neck grazed by the switchblade, letting small blood out from his pale neck. Shizuo smirked wickedly. "Heh, even you can show that expression when you're in this kind of situation, eh? I wonder what face will you make if I kill you with your own switchblade?"

Izaya's red eyes opened and stared at the golden ones in pleading and shocked look.

_He's not going to...! _

Izaya fight the tears in his eyes back, instead he let out a pathetic laugh, refusing to show his weakness, even in his brink of death. "Then why don't you try it to see?" He challenged, in the same time cursing his own foolishness to provoke Shizuo's anger even more.

The blonde noticed that the informant's body was shaking. His eyes frowned, and he let out a sigh. Dammit, he was too softened to this bastard in front of him. He always said he wanted to kill him, but..

But he couldn't do it when he saw this pathetic man in front of him.

Izaya waited and waited, hoping that at least his death won't be painful, and just be over with it. But neither the strike nor the stab ever came. Instead, he heard Shizuo's voice grazed, breath tickling his ear.

"I've been wanting to ask you... why do you hate me so?"

Izaya's shut eyes quickly snapped open in shock, stared at the frowned blonde in front of him.

This man...

He never ceases to amaze him.

He had never expected Shizuo to ask that to him.

His plans never work out with Shizuo.

This man...

He was...

_... unpredictable._

The sun was shining beautifully, as he made his way to sleep in the Ikebukuro. The sky was quickly darkened, with dim light of the remaining sun on the west shone brightly to the certain building in Ikebukuro.

For a while, only silence was occurred on the top of that building.

Izaya still breathed unevenly, half in fear and half in shock, while in front of him, the protozoan brained monster that he had always hated cornering him in a dead end, with his switchblade in his hand, placed gently in Izaya's neck.

He had expected Shizuo to _kill him_.

But he should have known better. Shizuo was unpredictable.

_So much that made Izaya wanted to kill him. _

Shizuo still waited for Izaya's reply, eyes never leaving the red ones, and switchblade still pointed at Izaya's neck. In a disturbing, calm face.

"Heh..." Izaya's voice was trembling, but he let out a laugh. "What, Shizu-chan? You've been chasing me for years in blind hatred, and this... THIS what you want to do once you have me on your hands? You've been chasing me for asking that _simple question?_"

The taller man glared at Izaya, but he stayed silence, confirming Izaya's question.

"Well then, let me ask you, Shizu-chan. Why do you hate me?" Izaya said with a grin. Shizuo quickly pushed the blade near the neck, making another small wound in that pale skin.

"You PISS me off." Shizuo spat venomously. "Annoying me and always saying you hate me without ever give me the reasons why you hate me."

Izaya simply smirked. "If I answer your question, will you let me live?"

"Depends. If I don't like your answer, I will either push you from this building or kill you with your own switchblade."

"You won't do that."

"Try me."

As much as Izaya believed Shizuo wouldn't kill him, he didn't want to gamble his life. Izaya sighed and he turned his gaze to the golden eyes. Shizuo's eyes widened in surprise, as he noticed Izaya's dark expression—unlike his arrogant, annoying masks before.

"You want to know?" Izaya smiled cruelly. "Fine, I envy you Shizu-chan, that's why."

At that, Shizuo was shocked.

_... what? _

"Don't show me that face you protozoan brained monster," Izaya spat, angrily. "Yes, I envy you. I envy you so much. You, who sulked at the power you have, who wanted to be a normal one. You, who was afraid to hurt the others and your own self. You, who thought that people hate you because of your power, not noticing that YOU are the one who make the barrier from those people. You, who are not grateful with what you have, when there were so much people who care for you."

Shizuo couldn't believe his ears. What? He was still confused. He wanted to ask the brunette what he meant, but Izaya beat him to it.

"You have EVERYTHING I don't have Shizu-chan. You have that monstrous power, you have friends, you have humans rooting for you. I showered humans with my love, yet they all come for you. I want allies, yet you have friends who care for you. And most of all..."

_...most of all..._

Shizuo's heart stopped when he heard the next words coming out from Izaya's lips.

_"That's Orihara Izaya, he went to our middle school." Shinra introduced calmly with a big grin on his face, as Izaya gave applause to the blonde's enormous strength. There he was, Heiwajima Shizuo, stood alone in the middle of injured bodies of the unlucky people who accidentally or purposefully piss him off. Shizuo glared at the smirking Izaya and Shinra annoyingly who'd been watching him beating up those people. "He's not a good guy… Actually, he's kind of an asshole." Shinra added again, grin still plastered at his face._

"That's awful, Shinra." Izaya gave a little fake disappointed sigh, though he was still smirking. Shinra chuckled then. "No, no. I didn't mean it in a negative way."

"You piss me off."

Izaya's red eyes widened.

It felt... hurt. 

"I want you, but you don't want me."

Shizuo lowered his switchblade, eyes still staring at those red eyes that gleaming beautifully because of the sunset. Izaya laughed mockingly after he saw Shizuo's expression.

"You must see your face, Shizu-chan. Even a monster can show that kind of face huh?" Izaya spoke arrogantly, but eyes still glowing in anger and hatred. "You're happy now? That's right, I'm just a pathetic human who envy of the person he hated the most. That's why I hate you. That's why I destroy your life—because I want to hate the person who rejects me. That's right. YOU are the one who made me hate you, Shizu-chan. You never give me chance to love you, like the other humans."

Izaya placed a finger to Shizuo's bloody stomach and then he licked Shizuo's blood of his finger. "Ever know why I call you a monster, Shizu-chan?"

"Because I want to be one. That's why."

The blonde stared at the brunette, shocked. He didn't know. He never knew. All this time, all those years of chasing... it was all because of himself. He was the one who pushed Izaya away. He didn't give Izaya a chance, like he did to Shinra, Tom, Celty, Kadota, and the others. Shizuo was confused now. All the anger and intention to kill the flea now had gone. But he didn't know what to say. Unconsciously, he brought a hand to Izaya's shoulder, in which made Izaya startled.

_Is he going to kill me now?_

But he didn't. Instead, he pulled Izaya to his chest, embraced him in a tight hug, to Izaya's surprise.

Izaya couldn't breathe. His heart beats rapidly at the warmth and his cheeks blushing at the sudden embrace. But his heart wasn't ready to receive this. All these years... he had been trying to hate this person who treated him like a flea, and now... he did _this_?

The informant burst in anger.

"... Izaya-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The time Izaya pushed Shizuo, his feet slipped from the building. His red eyes widened in shock as well Shizuo's golden ones when he felt his body stepping into the air, falling without even could fight the gravity. Tears flowed from his eyes, shining beautifully in the glimmer of sunset.

"Ah-"

"IZAYA!"

Shizuo-without even realizing it, he jumped from the building to reach Izaya—falling alongside the gravity.

Izaya yelped in surprise when he felt his coat grabbed rather harshly by the blonde, pulling him closer to the taller man as they fell, not even caring of the scream of the people below them. Shizuo grabbed both Izaya's shoulder and stared at Izaya's red eyes, which looking at him with confuse in return. Shizuo couldn't think anything at the time. He just did it in instinct. That's why, when he lapped Izaya's tears, he wouldn't remember why he did it.

And when Shizuo kissed Izaya's lips as they fell, he wouldn't even know the reason why he did it.

He would only remember later that Izaya's surprised, blushing face was too priceless to be missed.

_DRRR!_

The next time Izaya opened his eyes, he was already at Shinra's place. Shinra had told him that both him and Shizuo fell from a building, and were lucky to fall on the bushes instead of the hard cement, reducing the injuries to half. Though both have some serious injuries and broken bones, but at least they were still alive. Shinra told Izaya that despite all his injuries and help offering from the people around that place, Shizuo insisted to walk alone and bring the unconscious informant to Shinra's place, though later he got helped by Celty when the dullahan saw him. Izaya blushed at the thought, and Shinra didn't fail to catch it.

"Sooo, the hatred between you and him are so strong, that he won't let you die from falling, but his hands huh?" Shinra squeaked in cheerful voice, completely sarcasm mode.

"Shut up, Shinra."

"Does this mean the hatred have grow into something more-AWW Celty, what was that for?"

[It's disgusting. I don't want to think about it! Hearing it from Karisawa-san is bad enough already! Don't continue that!]

Izaya felt grateful that Celty must bring that up. Shinra completely shut it up.

"Well then, I'm leaving now." Izaya softly mumbled as Shinra sighed.

"Izaya, You KNOW that your body still need some rest. But I know you will just ignore me and I'm tired of lecturing you about this every time you sent here. And I bet you already know of this and still doing this in order to annoy me."

Izaya smiled innocently, but to Shinra it's just a mocking, annoying smirk that confirmed his statement. Shinra groaned. "Fine, just go away, but I will charge you if you get back here again later. Don't blame me if you pass out in the way to your home later. I will just continue my lovey dovey time with Celty that you inte-GUH!" Another hard blow delivered from Celty to the poor doctor.

"Yeah, yeah. Continue your date, whatever."

Izaya sighed at them. Despite Celty being all tsundere, they pretty much are a happy, lovey dovey couple. And Shizuo had them too.

Izaya wanted to go home fast. He wanted to forget what happened today. He wished it was all a dream. He _did not_ just experience that.

_That's fine. By tomorrow, everything will go back to normal. Shizu-chan will forget about it too. If I annoy him again, we will go back to our former relationship. That's right... _

Izaya hated it. He didn't want to love Shizuo after he had forced himself to hate Shizuo for years. It was unfair. Shizuo was the one who pushed him away. He didn't want to lose to his own feelings. Izaya gritted his teeth angrily.

Izaya opened the door and groaned when he saw the ex-bartender blonde was waiting outside, leaning his shoulder to the wall while he smoked.

_Fuck. Why is he here?_

Izaya noticed the bandaged head and stomach right after, and the realization hit his head. _Oh yeah, I stabbed him, and he fell from that building too. _

Upon remembering that incident, Izaya's face quickly turned scarlet red. As much as he was embarrassed, he was also confused of why Shizuo jumped to help him. And why the hell did he kiss him for? Though it felt kind of good...

...he _DID NOT_ just think of that.

Shizuo seemed to have noticed izaya's presence and quickly turned his face to Izaya. "...hey."

"Oh Shizu-chan! What a coincidence to see you here!" Izaya smiled cheerfully, ignoring the weird stare he was receiving from the blonde. "Even though you have a power of a monster, it seems that you can still hurt too huh? Ahahaha, it must be because of your protozoan leveled brain. Sorry Shizu-chan, I don't have time to play with you now. I need to go home now, so~ Jaa!"

Izaya skipped to run away, but Shizuo was faster to catch Izaya's hand first.

_... shit. So it really is not a dream. _Izaya wept, half hoping that Shizuo forgot about everything or it was all a dream. But with Shizuo didn't go on rampage at him like the usual, it was clearly painful that it wasn't a dream, and it did happen.

"Don't run away," Shizuo spoke. His face and voice were disturbingly calm. The informant cocked his head with an innocent smile, pretending to not understand. "Huh? Whatever do you mean, Shizu-chan?"

"You remember, don't you? Don't play dumb." Shizuo gripped his hand tighter. "... or I'll kiss you again."

At that, Izaya's face blushed hard with shame and embarrassment; all his masks were ripped cruelly, leaving a cute, shocked, embarrassed expression on the younger man. Shizuo grinned in triumph, slightly amused by Izaya's new expression. "So you do remember."

"What do you want to do with it?" Izaya sighed, annoyed.

Shizuo released his grip, face completely serious, he took out Izaya's switchblade and gave it to Izaya. Izaya'red eyes widened for a while before he took the switchblade back to his pocket, eyes glaring to the bodyguard. "Don't you want a change on our relationship?" Shizuo asked.

"Must you ask? We hate each other."

"But we can't go back to our former relationship." Shizuo mumbled softly. "Not after I know all those things..."

"And what you can do about it?" Izaya snapped at him. "Don't you think it's weird to suddenly lose all your hatred after all those years of hating me? It was painful for me when you rejected me the first time you see me. It was painful to force myself to hate you. All those years... I've been loving to hate you. And suddenly you change your mind just because you know what had really happened in the _past_? Don't you think it was kinda unfair for... me?"

Shizuo stared at Izaya with sad, painful eyes. And Izaya hated it, because Shizuo wasn't supposed to see him like that. Shizuo was supposed to hate him. It was easier for Izaya to move on.

"Is it really too late for me to mend things?" Shizuo's soft voice replied.

Izaya stayed silence for a while, not knowing what to say. "Kill yourself. Don't bug me anymore in my mind or dreams. I'm tired."

Shizuo stared at Izaya's face, which was refusing to meet his. The blonde sighed. "But you still love me."

"WHO-"

Izaya couldn't continue his denying words, because Shizuo cut him off with a kiss. The smaller man's eyes widened in shock, and his body trembled. His heart felt it was going to burst, and he gave a small moan when Shizuo's tongue entered his mouth, ravishing inside gently. It felt so hot suddenly, his mind was fuzzy, and he didn't think he could be any redder than he was now.

All the thought to push this man away was melting.

Shizuo broke the kiss later and placed his forehead on Izaya's breathing unevenly, eyes hazy with lust. "...because you didn't push me off when I kissed you."

Izaya blushed, and Shizuo smiled. Groaning, Izaya pushed Shizuo to hide his embarrassed face from the taller man. "Fine... but in exchange, fall for me."

Shizuo chuckled.

In all those years of chasing and hating, Izaya always thought that he had the upper hand. He thought he had always been on the top, while Shizuo was the one seeking for him from below. But he was wrong. He definitely couldn't control this man at all.

He was unpredictable.

And both Izaya and Shizuo were falling from their own places because of each other's gravities.

"I already have." The taller of the two said before he leaned to kiss the smaller man again.

**OOC, I know. T.T**


End file.
